Le motard noir
by Candy ft Holic
Summary: Cette sortie ne devait être qu'une énième excentricité de Tom ; vite faite, vite oubliée. Pourtant ce soir-là, Shizuo va mettre le doigt dans un engrenage qui le mènera beaucoup, beaucoup plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait cru...
1. Chapter 1

Quand la chaussure de Monsieur Heiwajima se posa sur le trottoir ce soir-là, elle ne se doutait pas, tout comme son propriétaire, qu'elle venait de pénétrer dans un univers totalement différent du sien.

Shizuo, après avoir extrait son grand corps du taxi qui l'avait amené jusqu'à Roppongi, se redressa et, raide comme la justice, observa la rue dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le véhicule derrière lui, instantanément pris d'assaut par un groupe de jeunes, disparut très vite au détour d'un immeuble illuminé, et le blond se retrouva tout à coup plongé au beau milieu du quartier le plus festif de Tokyo. Ahuri par la quantité invraisemblable d'étrangers et de gens déjà passablement alcoolisés alors qu'il n'était que vingt et une heures, Shizuo se laissa porter quelques instants par la joyeuse marée humaine qui l'environnait de toutes parts.

Le bruit, sans être assourdissant, emplissait toute l'atmosphère, entre le claquement de talon des femmes, les rires, les chansons, la musique et les mille et une conversations enthousiastes qui bruissaient dans toutes les langues. Shizuo était bousculé, déplacé au hasard d'un point à l'autre, et, pendant tout ce temps, il fut simplement incapable de faire autre chose qu'observer ce qui l'entourait, en se gorgeant par tous ses sens de cette ambiance qui lui était inconnue. Il comprit soudain pourquoi Tom, son associé, tenait tellement à ce qu'il se rende ici : autour de lui s'agitait un pan de l'humanité qui lui était totalement inconnu, à mille lieues de l'atmosphère policée de ses bureaux d'affaire.

Une fausse blonde, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans, s'arrêta à sa hauteur et fixa sur lui ses faux yeux verts. Elle était tellement maquillée qu'il était impossible de dire quelle était son origine, mais Shizuo ne put se défendre de la trouver très jolie. La créature l'observait par en-dessous d'un air curieux. Finalement, avec un sourire malicieux, elle se hissa et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du blond, tout en lui glissant un papier entre les mains, puis elle s'éloigna d'un pas dansant, ses talons aiguille de dix centimètres semblant la propulser sur le pavé. Sonné par l'effluve de son parfum, Shizuo observa la carte qu'il venait de « recevoir » : The Grace club, bar-discothèque.La couleur rose du prospectus était assez dégoûtante, mais le businessman n'osa pas le jeter et le fourra dans sa poche d'un air perplexe.

Il finit par décider qu'il était temps de se reprendre, et commença à marcher en cherchant la rue que lui avait indiqué Tom. Le Grace club avait peut-être des atouts de charme, mais Shizuo se sentait trop peu sûr de lui dans cet univers inconnu pour partir à l'aventure en se fiant au baiser d'une inconnue. À son grand soulagement, il parvint assez vite au lieu que son ami lui avait promis comme « le meilleur endroit pour faire des découvertes intéressantes », dans une rue plus large que celle où il avait atterri en premier, et où l'ambiance, quoique tout aussi festive, était moins grouillante. Shizuo hésita quelques instants, observant la plaque laquée qui s'agitait doucement sous l'effet de la brise nocturne, accrochée à une simple tige métallique plantée dans la façade. « Le motard noir ». Il poussa finalement la porte en bois rouge que surplombait l'enseigne, et se retrouva devant... un escalier en bois, qui montait droit vers une deuxième porte semblable en tout points à la première.

Le grand blond, de plus en plus hésitant, monta lentement les marches. Heureusement que des appliques lumineuses étaient accrochées le long du mur, et que le bois tout comme la peinture semblaient propres et neufs, parce qu'autrement il aurait fait demi-tour aussi sec. Tom était bien gentil, mais son affection pour les lieux louches était aussi légendaire que sa générosité.

Il prit une profonde inspiration après avoir fini de gravir les trente-sept degrés – il avait compté –, lissa d'un revers de la main sa veste noire, et poussa le battant en essayant tant bien que mal de contenir sa nervosité. À la réflexion, il se sentait un peu bête d'avoir refusé la proposition de son ami de l'accompagner. C'était comme pénétrer seul dans un portail tridimensionnel pour une destination inconnue et... Rouge.

Deux orbes rouges plongées dans les siennes. Shizuo cessa de respirer, paralysé par les reflets carmins du regard accroché à lui.

Il lui fallut un temps pour reprendre ses esprits, et arriver à voir vraiment l'individu qui se tenait juste sous son nez.

Les cheveux bruns, les traits fins, l'expression moqueuse d'abord, puis le corps délicat et les jambes minces suggérés par des vêtements un peu trop ajustés, dans des teintes foncées. L'inconnu s'était soumis au regard scrutateur du blond avec détachement, son sourire amusé s'élargissant de seconde en seconde.

- T'es... t'es un vampire ? finit par balbutier Shizuo, qui peinait à relancer ses capacités mentales.

L'autre rit et fit demi-tour sans rien dire, en le gratifiant par-dessus son épaule d'un regard gourmand. Shizuo rougit furieusement. Il envisagea une seconde de partir sans autre forme de procès, mais il savait que Tom se ficherait de lui jusqu'à la fin des temps s'il faisait ça – parce que Tom finissait toujours, toujours par savoir ce qu'il faisait, surtout quand c'était humiliant –.

Découragé par avance, il alla directement s'asseoir au bar et rentra les épaules, décidé à se faire oublier le temps de digérer sa honte cuisante. Mais le barman, qui n'avait pas d'autre client à servir, vint se planter devant lui. Contrairement à l'inconnu, il avait l'air ouvert, chaleureux et accueillant.

- Je vous sers quelque chose ? s'enquit-il, avant de poursuivre à voix basse. Ne vous préoccupez pas de ce crétin d'Izaya, il traite tout le monde comme ça. C'est un espèce de rite d'initiation, ici.

- Merci. Un bourbon, marmonna Shizuo en se rappelant avoir entendu un collègue commander ça à un dîner d'affaire.

Il n'avait pas prévu de boire, mais ce type était tellement sympathique qu'il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de simplement le rembarrer. Et de toute façon, il fallait bien consommer dans un bar, non ?

Le barman acquiesça avec un petit clin d'oeil et un sourire rassurant, puis lui tourna le dos et commença à verser plusieurs liquides dans un shaker. C'était un petit blond aux yeux marrons clair, presque ocre. Tout comme l'autre – Izaya, apparemment –, il était beau, mais dans un genre différent.

Shizuo profita de la confiance que lui avait insufflées les paroles du barman pour se retourner et, adossé au bar, observer un peu mieux la salle. C'était un endroit calme, avec une musique d'ambiance discrète, à tendance latino, qui flottait dans l'air. La lumière était tamisée sans pour autant être sombre, le sol en bois noir patiné. Trois murs étaient peints en rouge clair, chacun dans une teinte légèrement différente, et une grande baie vitrée offrant une vue dominante sur les rues sans pour autant donner le vertige remplaçait le quatrième. Des fauteuils, banquettes et poufs dépareillés étaient disposés de manière aléatoire autour de petites tables rondes, sauf une partie de la pièce où le plancher était bizarrement surélevé, en formant une sorte de vague. Ce devait être une estrade, parce qu'une guitare y reposait sur son socle. L'ensemble aurait pu être un peu sinistre, mais les différents sièges amenaient des couleurs à la salle il n'y en avait pas un seul dans la même teinte. Rose pâle, crème, anis, gris, chocolat, vert pomme, bleu foncé, lilas, noir, orange, turquoise, rouge sanguin...

Une petite tape sur son épaule interrompit Shizuo dans son énumération. Il se retourna, et le barman lui tendit un verre empli d'un liquide rose. Pas tout à fait sûr qu'il s'agisse de bourbon, le blond haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Vodka litchi, annonça son vis-à-vis en souriant de toutes ses dents. J'ai mal entendu votre commande ?

Shizuo cherchait une répartie à ce foutage de gueule évident, lorsqu'Izaya réapparut dans son champ de vision en se glissant sur le tabouret à côté du sien.

- Ne te préoccupe pas de Kida, susurra-t-il. Il traite tout le monde comme ça. C'est un espèce de rite d'initiation, ici.

- Ah, commenta sobrement le businessman pour ne pas avoir à engager la conversation, en se demandant à combien de rites d'initiation il aurait encore droit ce soir.

- Sois gentil, sers-moi un bloody mary, demanda Izaya en se tournant vers le barman.

Celui qui s'appelait Kida marmonna quelque chose comme « je suis pas gentil, c'est mon job », l'air renfrogné, avant de s'exécuter. Sa bonne humeur semblait s'être envolée avec l'arrivée du brun.

Peu désireux de discuter avec ces deux types qui commençaient à le mettre franchement mal à l'aise, Shizuo se tourna à nouveau vers la salle, son verre rose entre les mains. Résigné, il saisit entre ses lèvres la paille qui y trempait et aspira une gorgée. C'était frais, sucré mais pas trop, et on ne sentait quasiment pas le goût de l'alcool. Le blond se sentit un peu rassuré d'avoir entre les mains une boisson relativement innocente.

Il se demanda brièvement quel était le rôle d'Izaya dans cet endroit : à sa connaissance, les serveurs n'avaient pas le droit de boire en service. Il était peut-être le patron, même s'il avait l'air un peu jeune pour ça. Toutefois, Shizuo préféra vite se concentrer sur autre chose, parce que penser au brun à côté de lui le ramenait sans arrêt à revivre mentalement la scène de son arrivée. "Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait juste derrière la porte, d'ailleurs ?" pesta intérieurement le blond. Ils s'étaient pour ainsi dire rentrés dedans !

Perdu malgré lui dans ses réflexions sur Izaya, Shizuo ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'objet de ses pensées s'était lui aussi accoudé au bar et, les yeux fermés, avait légèrement renversé la tête en arrière. Ce fut son soupir de bien-être qui amena le businessman à se tourner à nouveau vers lui, et il s'étrangla devant le spectacle qu'offrait le brun, lascivement appuyé au bar en pierre sombre. Shizuo se retrouva piégé par la ligne que formait l'arc de sa mâchoire, son cou offert, les clavicules apparentes... toute cette peau pâle et sans défauts avait l'air tellement douce... Un léger sourire étira les lèvres d'Izaya, comme s'il se sentait observé – ce qui était sans doute exactement son but –, faisant encore plus perdre ses moyens à Shizuo.

- Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de faire ta belle sur mon comptoir, grinça alors Kida, pas troublé pour un sou. Ton Gin mentholé.

Izaya se redressa avec une petite moue déçue, saisit le verre empli d'un liquide transparent, et le porta devant ses yeux d'un air blasé.

- Kida invente ses propres cocktails, indiqua-t-il à Shizuo. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une personne qui ait reçu ce qu'elle avait commandé... Et je suis là depuis l'ouverture.

Il secoua la tête d'un air désabusé. Le blond, qui reprenait peu à peu une contenance, se contenta de siroter sa boisson. Il ne savait pas quoi faire dans l'immédiat, et si l'autre voulait discuter, qui était-il pour l'en empêcher ? Tant qu'il ne se lançait pas à nouveau dans son petit numéro de séduction...

- C'est la première fois que tu viens ici, j'imagine ? Je vais te faire une petite présentation, dans ce cas, repartit Izaya. Le barman, donc, c'est Kida Masaomi. Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut dire de plus sur lui.

Un bruit de bouteille posée brutalement retentit derrière eux, et le brun ne put retenir un sourire narquois. Il continua :

- Ensuite, le type qui a l'air d'avoir quatorze ans et qui porte un plateau au fond, c'est un serveur, Mikado Ryûgamine. Il est mignon, mais plutôt timide et très coincé. Enfin je trouve.

Nouveau bruit de verre dans leur dos.

- Ah oui, c'est un ami de Kida, en quelques sortes. Même si je sais très bien qu'en réalité...

Cette fois, ce fut un coup beaucoup plus bruyant qui retentit, et Izaya choisit sagement de ne pas finir sa phrase.

- Je ne sais pas si tu la vois, mais la fille assise sur le canapé indigo dans l'angle, c'est Anri, la danseuse. En quelques sortes. Elle a l'air sage les mains posées sur les genoux comme ça, mais elle est très sexy en action. Par contre, elle a la même conversation qu'un concombre de mer, alors franchement n'essaye pas d'aller lui parler parce que vu que tu n'es pas très bavard non plus, vous ne risquez pas de faire des étincelles ensemble.

Une bande de filles bruyantes entra à ce moment dans le bar, et Shizuo réalisa par comparaison qu'il n'y avait que très peu de clients dans la pièce, juste des petits groupes détendus et calmes qui discutaient à voix basse. La bande, qui semblait tout juste sortie de l'adolescence, s'installa au comptoir et commanda de manière désordonnée, à grand renfort de gloussements. Kida lança visiblement quelques blagues très drôles – en tout cas vu leurs réactions –, et retourna à ses liqueurs, mélangeant avec adresse plusieurs boissons que Shizuo aurait été bien en peine de nommer. Passablement agacé de ne plus être le centre de l'attention, Izaya agita la main devant ses yeux.

- Si mon tour du propriétaire ne t'intéresse pas, j'ai plus intéressant à te proposer, annonça-t-il avec une moue taquine.

- Tu es vraiment incapable de faire autre chose que me draguer ? En plus, qu'est-ce qui te dit que je suis intéressé par les mecs ? répliqua Shizuo sur un ton plus incertain que réprobateur, ce qui cassa quelque peu son effet.

- La façon dont tu me regardes suffit, sourit Izaya en esquivant la première question du blond.

Lassé de ce petit jeu, il se leva, embarquant avec lui sa boisson, et s'éloigna vers quelques hommes qui l'accueillirent comme un vieil ami. Shizuo referma la bouche avec agacement, en se morigénant d'être incapable de détacher son regard du balancement évocateur des hanches du brun, qui lui était clairement destiné. Kida reparut à ce moment là comme si on l'avait appelé, et apporta au businessman une distraction bienvenue. Ils engagèrent la conversation avec naturel, comme si la simple présence du barman suffisait à mettre Shizuo à l'aise, mais il ne parvenait à se sortir Izaya de l'esprit.

- Dis moi, demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, qui c'est ce type ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici au juste ?

- Eh bien... hésita Kida, qui avait très bien compris de qui parlait son interlocuteur. On peut dire qu'il est chargé de mettre de l'ambiance, et de divertir les consommateurs. C'est un espèce d'animateur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Shizuo ne voyait pas, mais il n'insista pas devant l'hésitation évidente du barman. Il se promit de demander des éclaircissements à Tom à l'occasion.

La discussion repartit rapidement, et s'orienta vers d'autres sujets moins glissants. Kida s'éloignait par moments pour servir d'autres clients – en n'en faisant qu'à sa tête à chaque fois –, mais il revenait toujours vers le grand blond, qui commençait à se plaire dans cet endroit. Il trouvait ce petit énergumène de plus en plus sympathique, mais peut-être le fait qu'il lui serve de nouveaux verres à intervalle régulier jouait-il sur cette impression. L'expression étrange de Kida lorsqu'il déposa devant lui une coupe emplie d'un liquide blanc ne mit pas la puce à l'oreille de Shizuo, qui l'éclusa en toute confiance. Ce fut le moment que choisit le barman pour lui conseiller d'aller prendre place dans un des canapés de la salle.

- La chanteuse ne va pas tarder à arriver, expliqua-t-il, et vous serez plus à l'aise pour profiter du spectacle au milieu de la pièce.

Le blond hocha la tête, et se releva. Brutalement, alors qu'il s'était senti très bien jusque-là, le sol se mit à tanguer sous ses pieds. Il vacilla, et se raccrocha d'une main au comptoir en fusillant du regard le barman.

- Vous n'êtes pas habitué à l'alcool ? s'enquit le jeune homme innocemment. Je n'ai pas chargé vos verres exprès pour éviter que vous vous sentiez mal, je me doutais que vous n'étiez pas un buveur. Allez vous asseoir, ça ira mieux dans quelques minutes.

Shizuo, passablement agacé de se retrouver si faible, se dirigea d'une démarche incertaine vers le premier canapé en vue et s'y laisser tomber en soupirant. Il ne remarqua pas le sourire carnassier d'Izaya, assis à quelques mètres de là au milieu d'un groupe de clients, ni son petit signe entendu avec Kida, qui semblait se sentir coupable de participer ainsi à la combine.

Quelques instants plus tard, les lumières baissèrent en intensité et un projecteur fut dirigé vers la scène. Tous les gens présents, qui semblaient attendre ce signal, investirent les tables les plus proches de l'estrade, mais Shizuo se sentait incapable de bouger et se contenta de rester à sa position un peu en périphérie. Il vit une porte derrière le bar s'ouvrir. Une silhouette sombre en sortit, contourna le comptoir en échangeant – semblait-il – un murmure avec Kida au passage, et se faufila jusqu'à la scène. Le blond haussa les sourcils en voyant l'inconnue apparaître dans la lumière. Sa tenue était... originale : une sorte de voile foncé faisait le tour de sa tête, masquant complètement jusqu'aux contours de son visage. Elle portait une longue robe noire bustier qui traînait par terre, agrémentée de dentelles et de divers froufrous ici et là. La peau pâle de ses bras et de son cou luisait doucement dans le faisceau du projecteur. Au moins de corps, elle était très belle.

L'assemblée, captivée par son arrivée, ne vit pas une deuxième personne sortir par la même porte. C'était un brun aux cheveux mi-longs et en bataille, dont le regard franc embrassa l'ensemble de la salle avant qu'il ne s'engage dans une conversation à voix basse avec Kida. Mais Shizuo ne chercha pas à savoir qui pouvait être ce nouveau personnage, parce que la jeune femme sur scène prit la parole à ce moment.

- Bonsoir à vous, lança-t-elle d'une voix claire et pas très assurée, qui étonnamment n'était pas du tout étouffée par son voile. Je m'appelle Celty, et je tâcherai de vous divertir.


	2. Chapter 2

« Bonsoir à vous. Je m'appelle Celty et je tâcherai de vous divertir, dit-elle d'une voix étonnement claire sous le voile qui la couvrait. Je vous présente mon guitariste,

Kishitani Shinra. »

Le brun échevelé se courba sous de timides claquements de main. Il prit la guitare et commença à jouer quelques gammes avant de se lancer dans un solo. La musique assez mélancolique évoquait à Shizuo un moment rare et précieux perdu à jamais mais dont on aura toujours l'empreinte au fond de son coeur. Il toussota discrètement, gêné d'être émotif. Il s'installa plus confortablement dans le large sofa qu'il occupait lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul. La danseuse, Sonohara Anri, l'observait depuis l'autre côté du canapé. Se sachant découverte, elle lui adressa un petit sourire avant de diriger son regard sur le soliste qui venait de finir sa prestation. Il fut cette fois-ci ovationné, même par Shizuo qui avait été touché par la simplicité de cette mélodie pourtant emplie de douceur.

Le projecteur engloba le duo en les teignant d'une lumière orangée.

« C'était Because I Miss You de M Signal, jouée par Kishitani Shinra, annonça Celty, reprenant le micro. J'aimerais vous interpréter maintenant This is not a Love Song de Nouvelle Vague. »

Elle s'empara d'un petit tambourin posé à ses pieds sur lequel elle frappa le rythme tout en se déhanchant légèrement.

« Celty-san aime beaucoup cet artiste, dit une petite voix masculine près de Shizuo. »

Ce dernier sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à trouver quelqu'un d'autre assis à côté de lui à part Sonohara. C'était Ryûgamine Mikado, que lui avait désigné un peu plus tôt Izaya.

« D'ailleurs, où se trouve-t-il? Pensa le blond. »

Il se contorsionna dans tous les sens avant de le voir servir des coupes, qu'il supposait remplies d'alcool, à une table de jeunes filles. En les observant plus minutieusement, il se rendit compte que c'était celle arrivée juste après lui. Un garçon occupait la place d'honneur et semblait présider cette bruyante assemblée.

Soudainement, la chanteuse se tut et instaura un silence dans la salle à présent bien remplie. Shizuo ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait tout comme les autres clients qui commençaient à protester. Celty demanda le calme d'un geste de la main puis s'expliqua :

« Aujourd'hui nous sommes très heureux d'accueillir au "Motard noir" l'anniversaire de Kyohei Kadota. Je vous demande de bien vouloir faire le décompte avec moi. »

Elle leva une gracile main en l'air et tout le monde s'écria de plus en plus fort :

« CINQ ! QUATRE ! TROIS ! DEUX ! UN ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE KYOHEI KADOTA ! »

À ce moment, une nuée de confettis vola dans toute la salle accompagnée par un immense « Ooh » d'extase. Un majestueux gâteau surplombé de bougies fit son apparition, apporté par Izaya. Shizuo assista ébahi à cette scène, ne s'étant jamais imaginé un anniversaire aussi royal que celui auquel il assistait bien malgré lui.

Le spot se concentra sur la table de l'heureux élu, permettant aux autres clients ainsi qu'à Shizuo de voir un jeune homme assez costaud et rouge d'embarras s'incliner gauchement sous les félicitations de la salle.

Shizuo détailla les compagnons de ce garçon et eut la stupéfaction de constater qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule fille aux airs de garçon manqué ! Les deux autres étaient un grand brun fin avec des cheveux assez longs et un blond qui n'arrêtait pas de sourire béatement au dénommé Kyohei Kadota, qui s'était rassis.

Izaya se pencha vers ce dernier et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, rendant sa victime encore plus rouge on aurait presque pu faire cuire un œuf sur son front. A la vue de ce spectacle, Shizuo se transforma en statue de glace. Non pas qu'il soit homophobe, loin de là; il avait déjà eu plusieurs relations avec des hommes et s'estimait bisexuel. Il était juste frappé par un mélange destructeur de soulagement et de déception avec une pointe d'envie ? De colère ? Mais contre quoi ? Ou…qui ?

« Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-on près de lui. »

Shizuo sortit de sa torpeur et fixa son sauveur. Il s'agissait encore de Ryûgamine qu'Izaya lui avait précisé être timide, point de vue que ne partageait absolument pas le blond. Quoiqu'avec sa rougeur s'étalant sur ses joues, ses mains qui n'arrêtaient pas de tripoter son tablier noir et son regard fuyant, Shizuo imagina sans difficulté qu'il devait vraiment s'inquiéter pour lui s'il avait vaincu sa timidité afin de lui adresser la parole. Dans tous les cas, il avait l'air apeuré. Cependant, ça lui donnait un petit côté frais et innocent qui était loin de déplaire au blond. Malheureusement pour lui, Masaomi Kida était doué d'un sixième sens le faisant se téléporter aux côtés de son ami d'enfance dès que ce dernier était en présence d'un potentiel danger. Et, assurément, Shizuo était un danger. Kida regarda froidement Shizuo avant de porter son attention sur le groupe tapageur où Izaya venait de finir son _show_.

« Tss…Il faut toujours qu'il soit le clou du spectacle, lui, railla-t-il. »

Cette remarque eut l'effet d'une bombe dans le cerveau déjà malmené de Shizuo.

« Il… Il fait toujours ça ? Bégaya-t-il. »

-Eh bien, oui. Après tout, ça fait partie de ses…talents, répondit Kida dans un haussement d'épaules. »

Shizuo ouvrit grand la bouche. Si ça continuait comme ça, il serait mort d'une crise cardiaque avant la fin de la soirée !

Kida jeta un coup d'œil à cet étrange client. Izaya lui avait ordonné de le souler, requête qu'il n'avait exécutée que deux fois auparavant : une première fois sur un chef de gang que le machiavélique brun voulait transformer en un de ses serviteurs et une seconde fois sur un policier qui avait par la suite lâché de précieuses informations au même infernal brun. Kida se demanda sur quel énergumène il était encore tombé.

« Pourtant il n'a rien d'extraordinaire, mis à part ses mimiques de clown, pensa-t-il. Peut-être cache-t-il des secrets que l'autre idiot voudrait savoir. »

Le barman soupira en pensant aux diaboliques et complexes machinations de son aîné. Il se concentra sur Mikado qui riait sous cape devant les pittoresques changements d'états de Shizuo. Kida se détendit instantanément devant ce sourire qu'il avait tant contemplé.

« Un homme faisant rire Mikado ne peut être que sympathique, se rassura-t-il. Mais le fait qu'Izaya s'intéresse à lui ne peut être que mauvais signe. Je vais quand même le garder à l'œil, on n'est jamais trop prudent. »

La soirée se finit bien pour Shizuo qui rentra chez lui après avoir tranquillement récupéré de sa mémorable et unique cuite. Expérience qu'il se promit de ne jamais réitérer. Il eut une pensée amicale pour le petit barman blond qui l'avait remis sur pieds en lui imposant de boire une mixture de son cru. Shizuo, pas fou, avait refusé net de la boire pour ne pas empirer son état. Mais le blond lui avait pincé le nez sans aucune façon et l'avait forcé à ingurgiter ce qui s'était révélé un remède contre la gueule de bois.

« Ça aussi c'est une expérience à ne jamais retenter, maugréa-t-il sur le chemin le conduisant chez lui. »

Il décida de rentrer à pieds afin de profiter de l'air frais de la nuit, déjà bien avancée sur Ikebukuro. Jetant un coup d'œil à un parcmètre qui indiquait trois heures du matin, il pressa le pas car il devait être à huit heures au bureau. Une fois chez lui, un modeste deux-pièces avec une cuisine ressemblant plus à un couloir et un salon beaucoup trop grand pour lui qui n'invitait presque personne, il retira ses chaussures avant de se mettre en mode pilotage automatique. Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, il s'écroula sur son lit deux places sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller. Il plongea immédiatement dans les bras de Morphée. Sa dernière pensée fut pour cet homme si mystérieux qu'il avait pris pour un vampire cet Orihara Izaya. Son esprit lui dictait de se méfier de lui, qu'il était beaucoup plus dangereux qu'il n'en avait l'air. D'un autre côté, son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de battre plus vite lorsqu'il repensa à sa conversation avec lui. Son caractère si désinvolte le faisait fondre. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister à cet homme qui donnait la sensation d'être totalement libre. Son petit jeu de séduction avait parfaitement fonctionné sur le pauvre esprit de Shizuo. Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de revivre le moment passé avec le brun. Orihara Izaya… Orihara Izaya…

« Orihara Izaya. Dit-il tout haut »

« DRIIIIINNNNNGGG ! »

Shizuo se réveilla en sursaut, complètement échevelé. Son réveil munis de deux cloches pour plus d'efficacité avait bien faillit le faire mourir d'un infarctus. Avec un grognement, il tapa dessus et fit taire ce bruit discordant et stressant.


End file.
